


Chocolate Covered Strawberries

by theburningbread



Series: G9 Red Timeline [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Top Gavin Reed, Valentine's Day, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: “I don’t want to ruin your plans if you had any others?” Gavin said as he tugged Nines’ collar down and bit at his neck. He kept the sweater out of the way of his teeth as they slid over the delicate skin.“One more, for after,” Nines was panting as Gavin’s other hand slid down the back of his sweater and squeezed his ass so hard it lifted Nines up and made him groan. His hands tried to find purchase on Gavin’s shoulders and ended up slipping away in the slick oil. “Nothing else- anything is-,” He wrapped his arms around Gavin and locked them there to hold on while Gavin groped him. “Anything you want.”—It’s Nines’ and Gavin’s fourth Valentine’s Day together and they’re determined to enjoy it this year.





	Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> This fic is part of a series but you should be able to read it as a standalone! (But... if you like it you'll like the series so keep that in mind)

The first Valentine’s Day the two of them had together didn’t go exactly as planned. They were gonna go basic, dinner and a movie. They had picked a new pizza place on the other side of town and planned to see the newest reboot of an old superhero movie that had been done four different times before. 

When Gavin had gone to Nines’ place to pick him up Connor had answered the door, surprised to see him. Apparently, Nines has spent the day either comatose in bed or on his knees in the bathroom, praying to the porcelain gods. Connor had been on his way out but he took Gavin to Nines’ room. Letting him at least take Nines the flowers he had brought him.

The way Nines had smiled at him when he woke up and saw Gavin sitting on the edge of his bed would stay in Gavin’s mind forever. It was sweet and soft, a sleepy smile barely visible in the cocoon of blankets on the bed. His hair was messy and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes had fluttered closed when Gavin had reached out and cupped the side of his face.

Gavin then watched him lock up as he realized that not only was Gavin in his room but why Gavin was there, still holding a bouquet of roses. His panic was short lived. As he was apologizing for not texting him, Gavin saw his face twist again and then he was gone. He launched himself out of his bed and into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

They spent the rest of their first Valentine’s Day curled together on Nines’ bed. They watched the original version of the superhero movie, and Nines ate a piece of plain toast while Gavin had a can of microwaveable soup. It wasn’t what they had planned but it made them happy. 

Their second Valentine’s Day they didn’t even see each other. 

Gavin had a case, a big case. A multiple homicide in a well-to-do gated community outside of town kind of case. The killer had hit two houses, ransacking the places, stealing money and jewelry and killing a total of six people. The bodies had been found the morning of the 14th, Gavin wasn’t done with the multiple crime scenes until 7:00 am the following day. He had snuck away to call Nines once. They managed to talk for five minutes just before the day ended. When Gavin had gotten home the next morning Nines had been asleep in his bed, still wearing a baby blue nightie and lace underwear. He had fallen asleep waiting for Gavin. 

The third time was the charm. Or it should have been.

There were candles lit on the table, glasses of wine poured, and Nines had just put out the salad. Gavin was pulling his finished homemade lasagna out of the oven when Nines got a call. It was from Hank telling him that Connor had broken his wrist and they were on the way to the hospital. Apparently, Connor had cheerfully called out that it was because of sex stuff but they still went to see him. When they got home seven hours later in the middle of the night they fed each other reheated lasagna and fell asleep without even touching the “kitten” toy set that Nines had bought a few weeks earlier.

The fourth time then… the fourth time would work.

Again, they aimed for simple. Simple seemed easy to work around if they needed to. Nines had gotten them reservations at a nice fondue place and they were going to grab ice cream after. They did live together and had for a while. So, no matter what they would at least see each other that day.

Just in case he didn’t come back before Gavin had left for work that morning he held Nines to the mattress and made sure he at least had a good start to his day. He had blown Nines, enthusiastically. He’d pinned him down by his hips and bobbed his mouth on Nines’ dick until he was crying and curling around Gavin’s head with his fingers buried in Gavin’s hair. He cried out when he came and Gavin swallowed it all. Once he’d finished Gavin had crawled up the bed, wrapped Nines’ legs around his waist and jerked himself off until he came all over Nines stomach. A hell of a start to the day. 

After Gavin got up to get ready Nines wiped up a strip of cum and stuck his finger in his mouth. 

“Babe, that’s absolutely disgusting,” Gavin said, kissing him on the forehead as he moved in to wipe away his mess from Nines soft stomach. Not about to kiss him when both of their mouths were now sporting the smell of morning breath flavored with cum. 

“You  _ just  _ did it.” Nines said raising his eyebrows while latching onto Gavin’s arms and letting Gavin drag him to the side of the bed. 

“It’s different straight from the source.” It was Nines’ turn to make a face at him. 

Nines let Gavin wrap around him as Gavin chased that sleepy warmth someone has when they just wake up. Trying to ignore Nines as he squawked at him, “It’s not milk!” 

“That is, if possible, even more disgusting sounding than cold cum. And I’m not sure which one of us you’re calling a cow but I prefer for my dick to not be compared to an  _ udder _ . “

Nines looked away like he was being thoughtful before he spoke, “You’re right, I think udders are bigger.” Gavin launched himself at Nines, tackling him back onto the bed as he cackled. 

He ended up being 30 minutes late to work, but he was clearly in such a good mood by the time he got there that Tina leveled him with a very knowing gaze as he passed by her with a wink. 

That evening Gavin had met Nines at the restaurant since it was downtown near his work. They ate their dinner with their legs tangled together at a little booth. The steam from the pots making Nines’ carefully crafted hair curl just a little. 

Nines had looked great when Gavin had met up with him. He was wearing a new sweater, it was black and had a high thick collar. The fabric was ribbed and tight and from what Gavin could see it stretched around Nines chest in all the right ways. Unfortunately, it was mostly covered with a long gray cardigan that Gavin planned to take off later. 

Fortunately, later was now. After they’d finished dinner and grabbed ice cream at a nearby shop they had headed home in their own cars and Gavin was now waiting for Nines in the living room in just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He even fed the cats so the little bastards would leave them alone while they enjoyed the rest of their night.

He stayed on the couch when Nines came in. He watched him hang up his coat and take off his shoes before Gavin patted the couch next to him as an invitation. Nines moved closer, into the living room, but didn’t sit down. 

He watched Nines watch him. He was clearly making sure Gavin paid attention as he continued to get undressed. He took off his socks and belt and undid the button at the top of his jeans. He had to peel them off himself to get out of them but Gavin watched as each long leg was freed from the fabric. A small pair of red underwear followed the jeans onto the floor but with the length of the sweater, Gavin couldn’t see anything above the middle of his thighs. 

The cardigan came next, Gavin shooting Nines a “really” look as he undid the buttons incredibly slowly. Finally, he pulled it off and dropped it on the floor below him. It was interesting to see Nines shoulders appear as the gray top fell away. The arms had been cut off the sweater, and as far as Gavin could see the cut went all the way down his sides as well. It curved over his chest in the most enticing way, just barely covering his nipples and giving Gavin the glorious sight of side boob. 

When Nines turned the cutouts on the sides of the sweater made sense because the front of his body was the only part it covered. It showed off all of Nines’ shoulders and the entire smooth expanse of his mole dotted back. The bottom of the sweater rested against the back of Nines’ thighs, and it was pulled tight over Nines’ ass. The cut out of the back reached down far enough that several inches of skin was visible just where Nines’ cheeks met. Nines was the only person in the history of existence to make an asscrack attractive, Gavin was certain of that.

Gavin knew Nines was watching him when he reached back and tugged at the bottom of the sweater, sliding the fabric there just a bit lower. “I’m going to go get ready in the bedroom,” Nines said, drawing Gavin’s eyes to his face. “Will you wait here until I come and get you?”

Gavin nodded and sat back. His movement jostled a cat that had climbed up on the back of the couch and he could see Nines trying not to laugh as he left after seeing Gavin and the cat startled each other. Gavin turned to watch him as he walked away, ignoring his pet’s dirty look. The fabric rode up as he walked, now exposing the tantalizing bottom curve of Nines’ ass as it shifted.

Gavin scratched the head of the resettled cat as he waited.

Nines had been wearing that sweater  _ all night _ . At any point, Gavin could have slid a hand up the back of his shirt and felt bare skin. He could have held the cardigan open and tugged the sweater front and seen Nines’ nipples. He wondered if Nines had known that the entire night? That he was just one second away from Gavin’s hands on his skin or something catching and showing off his lean torso.

Nines had been very sultry throughout the night. His fingers had traced Gavin’s as they talked during dinner. He’d fed Gavin the food off his plate and wrapped his long legs around Gavin’s under the table. At one point when Gavin had reached up to brush Nines’ hair out of his eyes, Nines had caught his hand so he could kiss his fingers. It made sense now, Nines had spent the entire night riling him up because he was  _ already _ horny. What an asshole, it was a good thing he’s so cute.

Gavin was still looking over the back of the couch when Nines appeared. He didn’t look any different, still wearing the impractical sexy sweater and nothing else, but when Gavin reached his side he smelled clean and fresh.

“You could have walked,” Nines said as Gavin pressed his face against an exposed shoulder. He had vaulted over the back of the couch when he saw Nines, scaring the cat, again.

He rubbed his stubbled chin over Nines’ skin and smiled against it when Nines shuddered at the feeling. “You lead the way, Sweetheart.” They both knew exactly why Gavin wanted him to lead the way but Nines was clearly happy to indulge.

Again, the sweater rode up as Nines walked away but this time Gavin followed. He stayed a few steps behind him to watch the bottom of his ass creep into view with each swing of his hips. He didn’t notice they’d made it into the bedroom until Nines had stopped walking.

The lights were off but the bedroom wasn’t dark. There were little clusters of candles lit and placed all over the room, bathing it in a light glow. There were rose petals strewn across the top of the sheets and the comforter was suspiciously absent, clearly, something Nines didn’t want to have to wash later. On the nightstand were multiple new bottles of liquid indicating at least a little mess was going to be made.

Nines stood in the middle of the room surveying his work as well. Once Gavin saw him he had a hard time looking at anything else. The lights around the room danced across the bare skin of Nines’ back. His body stood out against the dark sweater and when Nines turned to look at him the most enticing sight of the side of his chest came into Gavin’s view.

“It looks good,” Gavin told him as Nines came closer. He could see Nines blushing even before he started to help Gavin out of his shirt. “It’s romantic,” he added, just to watch Nines’ blush deepen as he kneeled to help Gavin out of his jeans and underwear.

“Lay down, on your chest.” Nines told him, straightening back up and looking away a little as he waited for Gavin to do as he asked. It was cute, that years later after they’d been together all this time, lived together, traveled together, loved each other, and things like this still held a bit of nervous excitement.

When Gavin didn’t move, Nines looked at him. Gavin stepped closer to Nines and pressed a hand against his exposed lower back, pulling the two of them together. He kissed the side of Nines’ jaw and felt him release a large exhale at that. Another kiss just below his ear and Gavin could feel the skin under his fingers relax.

He used a heavy hand at the back of Nines’ neck, under the sweater collar, to pull him down and kiss him. They’d shared a few quick pecks throughout the night but this was different. It was a taste of things to come and the night they were going to have. The hand on Nines’ neck kept him in place where Gavin wanted him and he knew how that made Nines behave. He could feel him almost melting under the grip, forming his body against Gavin’s and letting Gavin take what he wanted from his mouth with an insistent tongue and bruising lips.

Yes, Nines had asked him to lay down, and Nines had fucked him in the past. But Gavin knew that wasn’t the plan for tonight. Not with Nines wearing that and smelling so fresh and clean. Gavin wondered… he slid his hand down Nines’ spine, following it until it met the space between Nines’ cheeks. His thoughts were confirmed as the tips of his fingers met a plug waiting for him there. The head of it was big and Gavin traced his fingers over it, deciding it was shaped like a rose. Nines wouldn’t even be able to sit with that inside of him but Gavin smirked against his lips at the theme.

He let himself play with it for just a moment. Grabbing the bulbous handle of the plug and rocking it up into Nines’ ass. Nines went up on his toes as the movement, grabbing onto Gavin’s shoulders as he whimpered at the feeling of it shifting inside of him. He rocked it gently, not knowing how wide or long it was, just knowing that the movement was pulling the sweetest noise from the back of Nines’ throat. Gavin already felt like he couldn’t replace that plug fast enough but he managed to slow down, easing himself off Nines’ lips, and his hand out of the back of Nines’ sweater.

Nines’ eyes were hooded and glossy as Gavin pulled away. He swayed a little as Gavin slid his hands off his skin and left him alone. “It looks good, Baby.” Nines smiled and nodded, believing him this time. “I’m gonna lay down now, you’re up.” He finished that sentiment with a quick pat to Nines’ ass, attempting to come off as cheeky and cute but just making Nines breathe a little heavier.

He crawled across the rose petals to stretch out across the bed. He could feel a few sticking to his chest and thighs as he laid down. They weren’t uncomfortable by any means, soft and silky where they met his body, but they were probably going to ruin the sheets. That’s fine, Nines had wanted a fancy new set for a while, gave Gavin an excuse to buy some for him.

He settled in, hopefully in the position he was supposed to be. He rested his head on his crossed arms and hooked his ankles together as well. His efforts were immediately undone. Nines straightened out his legs and brought his arms down by his sides so he was laying cheek down against the bed.

He let his eyes close as Nines sat on his ass. He could feel Nines’ soft cock and balls nestling against him just right and to be mean he rocked his hips up just a little. His retribution came in the form of a cold oil being dripped onto the length of his spine. 

The bottle Nines must have retrieved from the table was carefully returned. Then, Nines hands were following where the oil had fallen, spreading it up the wide plane of Gavin’s back. Gavin groaned at the feeling. Nines had long thin fingers and they smoothed across Gavin’s muscles as they massaged the oil into his skin. 

Nines warmed up the oil as his hands worked. His hands kneading at Gavin’s tense shoulders, fingers working out the knots in his back carefully and one at a time. It had him panting just a little, huffing into the sheets below him, feeling a rose petal flutter away from his cheek. Nines shifted as he pressed his thumbs down and ran them up Gavin’s spine. His big hands trailed past his ribs but not big enough to encompass the muscle mass of his shoulders.

Gavin moaned when skilled fingers massaged the top of his back. Nines sat up a little to put pressure on Gavin as he worked and the weight felt like heaven. Gavin didn’t think their bed had ever been so comfortable, or his body so relaxed. He briefly wondered if he would fall asleep before he felt Nines settling back down to work on his sides.

Gavin could feel Nines’ cock half hard against his ass, rubbing back and forth as Nines moved as he worked. Gavin wondered if he could feel the plug inside of himself shifting when he did? They had never tried that, Nines fucking Gavin while he had a plug in him. How the hell had they never tried that?

Gavin let his right hand slid down along his side until he found Nines’ thigh. He couldn’t reach back far enough to meet ass but he did work his hand under the hem of the sweater to squeeze Nines’ hip. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one who wanted his grip to be elsewhere. Nines walked forward on his knees until he was lightly sitting on the middle of Gavin’s back. His hands still stroked Gavin’s shoulders like they were trying to keep up the façade that it wasn’t Gavin’s turn for touching now.

Both of Gavin’s hands went behind him to take huge handfuls of ass in his palms and  _ squeeze _ . When Nines rocked his hips down at the pressure Gavin could feel the head of the plug still inside of Nines sliding across his slippery skin. He groaned, this position wasn’t going to be enough for him anymore.

He wormed his way out from under Nines’ long legs, his way eased by the slickness of the oil on his skin. He met Nines where he was, still kneeling on the bed. Gavin pressed a thigh between Nines’ spread legs and fit their torsos together as he found Nines’ mouth with his own again. Nines’ arms were slippery as they wrapped around Gavin’s shoulders to pull him close so he could grind down on his leg.

Gavin was once again met with one of the best sweaters Nines had ever worn. Its contestants could only be the big gray sweater with the torn neck that would slide off Nines shoulder, and the Christmas sweater he ordered online last year sporting Gavin dressed as Santa sitting on a big red chair. But this one was just adding reasons after reasons to take that top spot.

Gavin gathered the front of fabric in one of his fists and marveled at the sight. “Fucking hell- look at your tits in this sweater, Baby.” He nudged Nines’ head with his own until they were both looking down. With the fabric bunched up in the middle, Nines’ chest had popped out of either side. Light pink nipples standing out against his pale skin as it contrasted with the black material. He pulled it out of his way so he could duck his head and take a nipple in his mouth, the knuckles of his fist brushing along the other pec.

His free hand found Nines’ ass again, pushing and pulling to encourage Nines to grind against his thigh as Gavin made his way across his chest with his mouth, licking and biting as he went. A particularly rough squeeze found Gavin’s fingers sliding between the cleft of Nines’ ass. He moved his fingers lower, ignoring the plug to press his fingers up against Nines’ taint as he squirmed on Gavin’s leg.

Gavin smirked against Nines’ skin as he felt Nines angle his hips, trying to slide Gavin’s fingers to the plug himself. Gavin let him, holding himself still until Nines had rocked himself just right for Gavin to wrap his fingers around the glass rose outside of his body. He wondered if the plug was red like a rose or not but he knew he was going to find out.

He didn’t move once he had a grip. He held the plug perfectly in place and let Nines writhe in his lap, trying to fuck himself on the plug while rubbing against Gavin’s leg. He pressed their chests together and his face into the top of Gavin’s head, hot breath blowing over his ear as he panted, open-mouthed. It was also the perfect spot for Gavin to hear the delicate whimpers at the back of his throat each time he moved. Gavin liked the little noises, but he wanted to make Nines moan.

He wrapped his arms around Nines’ waist and lifted, raising him up in the air until he could shuffle him backward until he was almost against the wall. They had a headboard, a very tall one made of planks of wood. The entire thing was sturdy, reinforced, and bolted to the wall just for things like this.

Gavin left him there and dug around in the nightstand next to them until he found a set of handcuffs. He dropped the key on the table, well within Nines’ long reach and moved back onto the bed to crowd Nines against the wall again.

“I don’t want to ruin your plans if you had any others?” Gavin said as he tugged Nines’ collar down and bit at his neck. He kept the sweater out of the way of his teeth as they slid over the delicate skin.

“One more, for after,” Nines was panting as Gavin’s other hand slid down the back of his sweater and squeezed his ass so hard it lifted Nines up and made him groan. His hands tried to find purchase on Gavin’s shoulders and ended up slipping away in the slick oil. “Nothing else- anything is-,” He wrapped his arms around Gavin and locked them there to hold on while Gavin groped him. “Anything you want.”

“Mmm, sounds good to me, Sweetheart.” He kissed Nines again, placing the hand tangled in the cuffs against Nines’ back as he did so. He let the cold metal slide across his heated skin and marveled at the shiver it drew out of him.

He snapped one of the cuffs around Nines wrist and lifted it to lock him to the headboard behind him. There were scuffs on that plank already, from the last time when Gavin had cuffed both his hands and fucked him on his knees leaning against the wall.

He had something else in mind tonight, but Nines was squirmy enough and loved those cuffs enough that Gavin would take any excuse he could get.

He gave Nines one more kiss and pulled away. Both of Nines’ hands tried to follow him but only one was successful. He arranged Nines as he pleased, raising him up on his knees and spreading his thighs apart just a little. Because he could, he pressed another quick kiss to Nines’ lips as well before he laid down.

Nines held perfectly still as Gavin moved. From his position on his back, he scooted up the bed, worming his head through Nines’ spread thighs until all he could see was Nines’ ass. The red head of the rose plug peeked out at him from just underneath the hem of the sweater.

“Hold this?” Gavin asked, bunching up the fabric and pushing it up Nines’ back. Nines’ fingers slid over his as he took the sweater in his own grip, keeping it off Gavin’s face with his free hand.

Nines whined as Gavin reached up and pulled the plug out slowly. It had a big flared base and after it was gone it made Nines’ hole flutter around the empty space it had left. It had been slick with lube and left Nines glistening. Those louder moans that Gavin had been looking for started as Gavin pressed his face between Nines’ cheeks and laved his tongue over him.

It was strawberry flavored, Gavin’s favorite fruit, he appreciated the sentiment.

He lapped at Nines’ entrance, replacing the tacky lube with his saliva as he pressed his face up. He wrapped his arms around the front of Nines’ legs from under him and dragged him down, pulling at his hips until he had what he wanted. What he wanted was Nines riding his face until he cried.

He kissed and licked and sucked. Lapping at Nines and groaning as he felt Nines clench above him. He was trying to act like he wasn’t already worked open, stretched out and ready for Gavin to have him.

When Nines’ hips started rolling on their own, Gavin knew he was getting somewhere. Gavin kept his hands clenched tight on Nines’ thighs as he fucked his tongue up against Nines’ body. He slipped his tongue inside of him to be met with the thick taste of synthetic strawberries all over again.

Nines’ movements begun edging on frantic and Gavin felt the bottom of the sweater settling over the top of his face. A moment later Nines’ free hand buried itself in Gavin’s hair, holding his head in place as he ground down to meet Gavin’s mouth. Gavin groaned at the feeling of those long fingers twisting in his hair and he pressed up, moved his tongue faster, flattening it to cover as much of Nines as he could.

Having the sweater over the part of his head that Nines wasn’t smothering was hot. A heated little pocket he breathed into as often as he could. It zoned him in on the moment. The feeling of petals under his back or his own erection bobbing between his legs faded to the back of his mind. All he could feel and all he cared about was the weight of Nines on his face, the loose muscle under his tongue, and Nines’ fingers buried in his hair.

The way Nines’ body writhed above his and the noises coming out of his mouth meant that Nines was getting close, and Gavin was happy to keep going. If that was how Nines wanted to come Gavin would never deny him of that. He could hear the clacking noise of the handcuffs bumping into each other. But the noise was faint under the sounds of Nines moaning. Gavin wished he had a picture. He could just imagine Nines’ body, tall and trembling. Locked in place by Gavin’s hands, his tongue, and the cuffs around his wrist.

Nines apparently, did not want to come sitting on Gavin’s face.

The fingers in Gavin’s hair tightened and held him down as Nines lifted himself up on shaky legs. Gavin could see them trembling as Nines sat up to kneel at full height. Gavin couldn’t help but chase after him, he bit him, just once on the perfect curve of his ass. He kissed the spot as Nines moaned before he slipped out from between Nines’ legs.

He had the key and the cuffs undone in a few seconds. Perks of being in the job for so long he supposed. Nines just let him work. Watching Gavin free him and then massage the muscles in his wrist with two big warm hands.

Gavin only pulled away to wipe his face on his arm, smearing the fluids onto other parts of his skin. The action reminded him of the feeling of the stubble on his face and he hoped Nines wasn’t going to get a bad case of beard burn.

Gavin wanted to be close to Nines again and it meant that it was time for the sweater to go. He helped pull it up and over Nines’ head, making sure to guide his shaky limbs through all the right holes in the fabric. When he finished, he gathered Nines back into his arms again and turned to lay him out on the bed.

There was a rose petal stuck to Nines’ newly exposed collarbone and more framing his head like a halo. Gavin could feel some stuck to his back as well. But, in the moment, staring down at Nines as he lay there, pink-cheeked and surrounded in red Gavin could feel nothing but happiness and love.

He left Nines only for a second, to grab the lube from the table behind them. He coated himself and Nines’ ass generously. His fingers sliding around the ring of muscle, teasing it, before laying down on top of his dutifully waiting boyfriend.

“Ready, Red?” The was a look on Nines’ face as he gazed up at Gavin, listening to him talk and then nodding. It was another one of those moments that would live in Gavin’s mind forever. Gavin cupped one of those pink cheeks in his hand and looked into the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen in his life, “I love you.”

The smile that spread across Nines’ face was bright and genuine as he responded, “I love you too, Gavin.”

He reached up and brushed Gavin’s hair back and out of his eyes. As his hand left, Gavin kissed the open palm before turning his head and pressing a kiss to Nines’ lips. They were still kissing as he moved, lining up his dick with Nines’ worked open hole, and sliding inside of him.

Nines’ mouth fell open in the slightest ‘o’ as Gavin pushed in, his eyes fluttering closed as Gavin rocked forward deeper and deeper. His hands slide up Gavin’s back and locked around his shoulders.

Gavin moved slowly, dropping down on Nines to hold him closer. They had done this a thousand times in hundreds of different ways but it never got old. The feeling of Nines’ body clenching down on his dick, the slick slide of the two of them slotting together. The taste of Nines’ sweaty skin under his lips and the feeling of his hot breath in Gavin’s hair, Nines too tall for their mouths to align without special effort. An effort that Gavin was happy to exert.

He hiked Nines long legs up, bending him in half and lifting his ass so that Gavin could sink inside of him at a different angle. Nines moaned at the switch and Gavin caught the noise in his mouth pressing their lips together. Their kisses were more like the desperate mashing of lips between pants, more of an excuse to stay close to each other than anything else.

Gavin’s hips were speeding up, rocking Nines’ body and making the aim of their lips even worse. Gavin kissed the side of Nines’ mouth, his cheek, his chin, anywhere that he could get his lips to land he was letting them. Until Nines slid his fingers in the back of his hair and used his grip to hold Gavin in place so he could kiss him properly. Gavin groaned a little at the tug on his still tender head but was happy to meet Nines where he wanted to be met.

They kissed as long as they could before the movements switched over to sloppy and the kisses seemed harder to land. Gavin did want to give Nines what he wanted and despite his love for face-to-face sex he also knew just how to hit that sweet spot inside of him with his dick.

He untangled the two of them, not even setting Nines’ hips down on the bed before he was pulling out, and using his grip to flip Nines over onto his stomach. He settled in on top of him, pinning him to the bed beneath him before lining up and slipping back inside of him.

He held down Nines’ hips and shifted up just enough to get the angle that he was looking for. Nines legs kicked out behind them and he whined and that was a hell of an indicator that he was doing it right.

He kissed the back of Nines shoulder just over an old teeth mark. Nines bruised like a peach but he loved it rough and Gavin loved giving it to him. He moved away from that mark and bit down again. Marking a path up the side of Nines neck while Nines moaned low beneath him.

He was getting close, but he wasn’t going to finish before Nines did.

He shifted again, barely turning them on their sides while keeping himself pumping into Nines’ ass. Nines cried out when he wrapped his saliva slicked fist around his cock. He jerked in Gavin’s hold, twitching his hips up to try and meet Gavin’s hand while fucking himself on Gavin’s cock.

Gavin held him tightly as he jerked him off and fucked him just like he liked it. It wasn’t until Gavin closed his teeth around the skin where Nines’ shoulders met his neck, that Nines cried out. His body tightened and twisted in Gavin’s arms as he came. Gavin followed him, chasing after the clenching heat of Nines’ body as he came inside of him, holding him impossibly tighter as he pinned Nines to the bed to pump his cum into him.

They lay there together in the silence with Gavin’s forehead pressed against the back of Nines’ neck. He knew they could fall asleep like this, sticky with sweat and cum. They’d done it before, countless times. So, Gavin made himself move, he still had a present to give.

He slid out carefully, moving to get up until Nines stopped him. “I’ll do it,” he said, turning over under Gavin. Gavin liked doing it, loved fingering himself out of Nines and taking care of him. Maybe that’s why Nines wasn’t going to let him, their aftercare could often spiral downhill quickly into foreplay and Nines had to already be a little tender.

Gavin let Nines go, slipping away to the bathroom after gently running his fingers through Gavin’s hair once more. Perhaps in an apology to his roughly treated locks. Gavin got up as well, mostly so he could watch Nines walk away, the inside of his thighs glistening a little as he moved.

While Nines was in the bathroom Gavin blew out the candles, the wax had dripped everywhere, a problem for tomorrow once it had all cooled down. He removed the still dangling handcuffs from the headboard and swept most of the rose petals off the bed. He had a feeling they would be finding those for weeks. He pulled on a pair of sweats and left the bedroom to hunt for his phone.

He managed to put away the clothes Nines took off in the living room, grab the dessert he’d bought yesterday, and settle in on the couch before Nines joined him again. This time he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt of Gavin’s. It was too short on him and showed off the perfect slice of midriff above the top of his low slung pants.

Gavin watched him in the kitchen from over the back of the couch. Nines clearly had his own treat as he pulled out two champagne flutes and filled them up with a bottle Gavin hadn’t spotted in the fridge. Gavin had to remove a cat from his lap so that Nines could settle between his thighs as the two of them stretched out sitting up on the couch.

Nines handed Gavin the glass of champagne he’d brought for him and let out a happy noise when he noticed the box of chocolate dipped strawberries Gavin had set on the table.

“I’m glad that we’ve managed to hide things from each other in the same fucking fridge,” Gavin said, watching Nines search the box for the perfect strawberry.

“I put the bottle in the crisper, under the celery.”

“Mmm, so you knew I would never find it,” Gavin said, trying not to laugh as Nines settled against him with the entire box of strawberries now balanced on his lap instead of just one. “I put the strawberries on the lowest shelf, I know that’s the hardest for you to reach.”

“And the easiest for you,” Nines said with just a hint of a tease in his tone as he reached back and fed Gavin a bite from a strawberry.

Gavin hummed in agreement at the comment, pressing a kiss to the back of Nines’ neck. His juice and chocolate slicked lips left a mark on Nines’ skin and Gavin couldn’t help himself from licking up the mess he’d made there. Nines shuddered under the feeling of his tongue, neither of them ready to go again, but it was a sweet reminder of what they had been doing.

“Do you want your present?” Gavin asked. The question made Nines freeze a little, halfway through a bite of strawberry. He gave Gavin a look, one that was half scolding him for getting a present after they had agreed to do just dinner, and half asking him if what he just got wasn’t a present.

“It’s definitely a present for both of us so I thought it would count?” Nines put his strawberry down and waited, watching Gavin fish his phone out from his pants with a questioning look on his face. “Okay,” Gavin grinned at him, already excited.

He pushed a button on his phone and something under the couch beeped. Nines blinked at him and then leaned over to watch as a sleek little Roomba, version number 9000 probably, glided out from under the couch. Nines snorted and had a look of amusement on his face as they watched the little red machine slide across the floor just under the incredibly watchful eyes of their cats who had settled together in a chair to the side of the room.

Nines looked away from their new robot to smile at Gavin, and it was a genuine one so he knew the present was well received. Nines hated vacuuming so Gavin usually did it. Gavin was sure he’d still have to clean up what the machine missed but he wasn’t worried about it.

But as Nines munched on another strawberry Gavin watched the distant look in his eyes and still felt like he had missed the mark somewhere.

“You’re not disappointed,” Gavin started, “I know you wanted a Roomba but... you act like something’s missing.” Nines dropped his strawberry and laid across Gavin’s chest, his face burying in Gavin’s neck in a way that at first seemed sweet and now seemed slightly defensive. 

“I love the Roomba.” Nines told him, almost confidently enough. 

“I know you do, Baby,” Gavin kissed the top of his head. “But I don’t think you wanted it today.”

Nines was quiet but Gavin could feel his mouth opening against his collarbone like Nines couldn’t figure out exactly what he wanted to say. So, Gavin reached up and found Nines’ left hand where it rested on his shoulder. His fingers traced lightly over Nines’ hand, specifically over his ring finger.

“How cheesy do you think I am?” Gavin asked him.

Nines snorted but his hand pointedly did not move, staying under Gavin’s wandering fingers.

“You specifically said ‘Within the next year’,” Gavin said, his thumb now rubbing over the soft skin of Nines’ ring finger.

“Yeah?” It came out of Nines a little like a challenge.

“That was  _ two months _ ago, you’ve got time, you can wait,” Gavin noted. Nines huffed, his breath puffing out hot against Gavin’s neck.

Gavin turned his head to press his lips to the top of Nines hand instead. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it cheesy as fuck.” And he would, hell he bought the ring  _ three days _ after they had decided together that was the next step they wanted to take. Gavin was gonna show Nines cheesy.

Gavin could feel Nines settle in a little deeper, his body relaxing, a little heavier before he spoke, “I can wait.”

Gavin wouldn’t make him wait long.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) I like to talk about what I'm working on next and retweet everything Reed900 :)


End file.
